The Wishing Well
by Dark Seraphim410
Summary: To Lauren, thank you for the idea. I thought of this story after Lauren and I were talking about whether or not Ingtegra would turn.
1. Chapter 1

The Wishing Well

Dark Seraphim410

Chapter One

Alucard awoke from a peaceful sleep. He got up from his coffin. On his desk next to his coffin was a blood pack.

"I wonder what Integra is doing?"

He picked up his blood pack and flowed to the ceiling.

Elsewhere, Integra was working on a few papers as she tried to ignore Seras's complaints.

"But Sir Integra, every year you never go! You should go!"

"Seras, don't question me! Do as you're told!"

"What is all the fighting about?"

Alucard walked through the wall behind Seras, making her jump.

"Master, you scared me! I guess I have to get use to that again."

"Good evening. How was your first sleep back?"

"Good. My night is better now that I have seen your face."

Integra looked up from her paper and smiled. He smiled back and then started to drink from his blood pack.

"Seras, why are you fighting with Integra?"

Integra went back to her papers letting the vampires talk among themselves.

"I'm trying to convince her to go to the Halloween Masquerade Party that the King and Princess are throwing tonight. She had the invitation for a month now. They're having games like bobbing for apples and a wishing well. I think she should have some fun. Besides, people are going to think that she's vampire if she doesn't appeared outside of a battle zone."

"Integra usual gets her thrills from battle. I imagine that things have been boring since my departure."

Alucard looked at Integra. She could feel his eyes on her as she looked up from her papers. For a moment, theirs eyes met and she felt herself smiling again. He smiled back. She chased her thoughts of desire out of her mind, not wanting them to show but she knew he could hear them.

"Would you two stop talking about me as if I wasn't here? I'm not going!"

"But Integra, now that Master is here, he could be your escort."

"Yes Seras that will dismiss the rumors of my vampirism."

Integra got up and looked out her window but said nothing.

"O well, if you don't want to go… Let's go, Seras. Let's leave Integra to her boredom."

Alucard said as he started to walk through the wall. Integra knew that she was going to regret this but…

"I'll go but I make no promises."

Alucard reappeared.

Before Integra could say anything more, Seras left the room. Integra didn't move from the window as if she was afraid. Alucard threw away his blood pack and walked to her. He stood behind her. He could hear her heart beating faster as he came closer to her. He wanted to feel her in his arms. He longed to kiss her passionately. He desired her. The sound of her heart excited him to the point that he bit down on his lip in order to hold himself back from acting on his impulse.

"I'm too old to play dress up."

Integra's voice echoed in his head slapping Alucard out of his hypnotized state.

"What?"

"I said I'm too old to play dress up. This party is for the young that have nothing better to do than to entertain themselves."

"You speak as if you were centuries old."

She turned to him. The smell of her was sweet. Every little gesture she did aroused him.

"Look at my face, Alucard."

She pointed to the wrinkles on her face.

"It shows my sorrow, joy, fury, and fear. The emotions I once could hide long ago but now… Now I fear my end is near."

Alucard raised his hand to her face and rested it against her cheek. He was surprise that she left her guard down as she enjoyed the feel of him. He wrapped his other arm around her.

"It is not your end but your beginning."

He moved his hand under her chin and tilted her head up so he could look into her eyes. She could feel her breathing become heavy as he leaned towards her. He could feel her quiver as he placed a feather kiss on her lips. Integra felt her cheeks become hot red as he pulled away from her. She turned away to hide it but he saw. He grinned devilishly. She looked back at him and smiled.

"Sir Integra, I got…"

Seras was holding dresses and shoes in her arms. She looked up at Alucard and Integra. Integra was still in his arm. Integra turned around to Seras as Alucard dropped his arms from her.

"You idiot! Learn how to knock or I'll have you eating…"

"'Garlic for the rest of your life'. I'm sorry. Did I interrupt anything?"

Alucard chuckled. He stepped away from Integra.

"I shall part. There's a party tonight and I need to get ready."

He walked through the wall. Integra turned to the window hiding her smile.

"What was that about? I thought I saw you blushing when I walked in."  
"Shut up, Seras!"

"Oh! What were you two doing?"

"Shut up or…"

"'I'll have you eating garlic for the re…' You're like a broke record today."

Integra turned around and opened a draw at her desk. She pulled out a head of garlic.

"You think I'm joking!"

Integra threw it at her. Seras jumped dropping the clothes and shoes on the floor.

"You idiot! Now shut your mouth and clean this mess!"

Alucard stood inside of a jewelry shop. The owner looked up from his work.

"Welcome! Is there anything I could do for you?"

Alucard looked into his eyes and the man was under his spell.

"Yes sir. I could get that for you."

Seras walked down the stairs from the second floor towards the entrance. Alucard stood at the bottom of the stairs with a small box in his hand.

"Integra is almost ready. You got her a gift?"

She ran down the rest of the stairs. She stopped in front of him. Alucard opened the box to reveal a simple rope style bracelet.

"It's pretty."

"I also have this."

Alucard reached into his pocket and pulled out a smaller box. He opened it and showed the item to Seras.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"I'm going to give it to her tonight."

"Give me what tonight?"

Integra stood on the top of the stairs. Seras block their views of each other. Alucard quickly put the small box back in his pocket. Seras moved away from him. He looked up at her. Her spaghetti straps v-neck black dress flowed to the floor. Integra walked towards Alucard whose jaw slightly dropped at her beauty.

"Sir Integra, you look beautiful. Right, Master?"

Seras looked at Alucard and with one finger closed his gaping mouth.

"Well, this is a first, Integra. You have me at a loss for words."

"And all I had to do was put on a dress. How sexist?!"

"No. That's not what I meant. You are naturally beautiful but the dress has enhanced that beauty to the peak of perfection."

He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"Thank you."

"This is for you."

Alucard opened up the bracelet box and placed the bracelet on her.

"It's beautiful. Thank you."

"Here you go."

Seras handed their masks to them. They put them on. Alucard turned to Integra's side and extended his arm to her.

"Shall we?"

She took it and they walked to the door.

"Bye! Don't do anything I wouldn't do."


	2. Chapter 2

The Wishing Well

Dark Seraphim410

Chapter Two

The party was under way when Integra and Alucard arrived. They passed the activities to head to the party tent where the music played as guests danced and talked amongst themselves.

"Shall we?"

Alucard smiled at her with delight as he extended a hand to her.

"You dance?"

Integra took his hand and they moved to join the guests in dancing. He spun her to him and her hand rested on his chest. He placed his hand on the bottom of her back and pulled her closer to him. He took the lead and moved to the music. Alucard smiled at her as he dipped her. She brushed and laughed at little.

The music finished and everyone clapped for the band. Waiters were walking around with trays of appetizers and champagne. One of them walked up to Alucard and Integra.

"Champagne?"

They took their glasses.

"To this night and where it will take us."

Alucard held out his glass and Integra tipped her glass against his. She smiled before she drank.

"You have a beautiful smile."

"Aren't you a charmer this evening?"

"I'm trying to be."

They laughed together. For the time, they let their guards down to enjoy each other. She reached for his hand and held it.

Just then, Integra felt someone bump into her. She turned around and immediately smelled alcohol rolled of the woman's breath. Then she noticed the champagne bottle in her hand.

"Sorry, Sir Integra!"

"Shannon Taylor."

"'Sir', does that mean you're a man?"

"No, I'm a knight. Would you excuse us?"

"Excuseee me!"

Shannon walked away from them and to a trio of women waiting for her.

"Who was that?"

"Just another spoiled heiress spending her father's money with nothing to show for it."

Integra turned to Alucard. She was about to speak when…

"Look at that. I didn't know that Integra was a cougar."

"Yeah! Look at her. She is just throwing herself at him."

"But look at him through. He's sooo hot."

"So what is he doing with that old bag?"

"I heard she's still a virgin."

"What? You know what I could do with a man like that. What the hell is she going to do with him?"

"Quiet down. They'll hear us."

Integra rolled her eyes at their remarks. Alucard turned to the group annoyed over the solution. He started walking towards them.

"Oh shit! He heard us!"

"I told you that you were too loud."

"You have insulted Integra. I should…"

"Alucard!"

Integra grabbed his arm.

"You're in the present of King and his family. Besides, they're drunk and the party has just begun. Those women are rude and distasteful. They are beneath us and they are a waste of our time."

"You're right."

Integra and Alucard started to walk away from the group.

"Hey, you don't call me names!"

Shannon, the group's leader, stepped forward and threw her champagne bottle at Integra. Alucard turned around and caught it midway.

"What the hell?!"

The women were shock. She turned to step back as Alucard walked towards her.

"How dare you?"

"Your bitch started it!"

Alucard grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.

"You will apologize!"

"Or what?!"

"That's enough!"

The King of England walked over to the solution along with his teenage daughter, the princess. Integra bowed to him.

"Your Highest, I allow me explain."

"There is no need, Sir Hellsing. I know these women. The last time they pulled this stunt, they sent the person to the hospital. Guards, escorts these women out of here."

Alucard pulled away from Shannon as the guards walked to them. They escorted them out of the party. Alucard bowed to the King.

"Excuse me."

The King walked away from them leaving behind his daughter.

"So Hellsing, is this the legendary Alucard?"

"Yes, Princess Charity."

Alucard bowed to her. The princess acknowledged him with a look of disguest and then turned back to Integra.

"Integra, rumor has it that you have named a successor for the organization."

"Yes, I have."

"Well, the timing couldn't be perfect. You have given this country many years of service and now you're entering your 'golden years'. And with your pet back…"

"All due respect, Princess, I am only in my fifties. I am not a fossil."

"I mean no ill will but you are the oldest member of the Round Table. I believe that it is time for a younger generation to come in and bring new prospective on things, don't you agree?."

Princess Charity moved closer to Integra.

"I believe the iron maiden is beginning to rust."

Shock came upon Alucard and Integra's face as the words passed through their ears.

"Daughter?!"

The King walked to the group.

"What Father?"

"I have told you to leave your bad-mannered ways at home. You are no different Shannon and the others. A person's worth is not measured by their age but their experience. Do you understand? Your grandmother lived to her nineties and ruled over our great land to the day she died with a firm capability. It is because of her and Sir Integra that this country is even standing. Youth today! Come with me. Excuse us."

The King grabbed the Princess' arm and walked away from them. Integra pinched the bridge of her nose. Her pride had taken a one two punch. Alucard placed a hand her shoulder but she pulled away.

"Don't! I don't need your pity! Besides, you wouldn't know what's like, vampire!"

Alucard looked away from Integra hurt by the remark. Integra didn't look back to him knowing what she had done to him. Alucard looked around wanting to change the mood of the night back to what it was. Then he saw the activities.

"Why don't we play some games? They're bobbing for apples over here. Why don't we take a bite of the forbidden fruit?"

Integra picked up her head. She turned to him and smiled.

"Yes but wouldn't it be too easy for you with your fang?"

They walked over to the activities area as Integra tried to push the insults to the back of her mind.

"Next taker! Yes, Sir Integra, want a try? How about your escort?"

Alucard took off his mark. He positioned himself over the barrel and went in. He stood back up with an apple in his mouth. Integra laughed as Alucard handed her the apple. He was given a towel to dry off.

"Let's go."

"Yes, Integra."

They walked out away. On their way passed more activities, they could hear voices shouting.

"Old bag!"

"Cougar!"

Shannon and her friends were back in the party. Integra ignored them but her face showed her distress. Alucard looked towards them and caught Shannon's eyes. He continued to stare as he placed her under his cruel spell.

"Bats! Bats! They're everywhere!"

Shannon tried to shake invisible bats away from her.

"You crazy bitch! You're so wasted your seeing things!"

Her friend shouted.

"Don't call me a bitch and help me!"

"There are no bats, bitch!"

Shannon turned to the others and punched one in her face. The others in turn punched Shannon back. Alucard and Integra watched as the members of the party broke up the fighting.

"Arrest them!"

The King shouted. The women pulled out of the party in handcuffs. Integra looked towards Alucard.

"I guess some people can't hold their liquor?"

Integra shook her head.

"Sir Hellsing! Sir Hellsing! Come and make a wish for it may come true! How about you fine sir? Come, come! Come to the wishing well!"

A woman shouted from behind a well. There stood the King and princess casting their wishes into the well.

"No, we should go!"

"Come on, Sir Hellsing!"

The King called out. Integra and Alucard walked over to them. The woman handed them coins. Alucard looked towards Integra and knew what he wanted to wish for. He dropped the coin into the well. Integra soon followed with hers.

"Good evening, Your Grace."

Alucard and Integra bowed to them and left.


	3. Chapter 3

The Wishing Well

Dark Seraphim410

Chapter 3

Integra was driving home. There was nothing but silence since the party.

"It was a fun evening for the most part."

Alucard tried to start a conversion but Integra didn't answer.

"Why are you letting those comments bother you?"

"I'm not. They're not affecting me at all. All of my life, I have given my service to this country and the royal family but now that I have a few wrinkles I'm seen as outdated! I'm an old bag. Now to add further insult, I look older than you so I've been marked as a cougar."

With each passing sentence, Integra placed more pressure on the gas.

"I'm old and useless to them. Everything I've done for their country and I am useless because I have wrinkles. If those women saw half of the things I have seen in my lifetime, they would have killed themselves a long time ago."

Integra had a tear rolled down her face.

"Glad to see that their remarks aren't bothering you."

Integra stayed quieted.

"If age is such a problem, I could always turn you."

Integra slammed on the brakes. Alucard with the force of the stop hit his head against the dashboard.

"Don't you ever ask me that again? I will not be into a monster by a monster!"

Integra looked at Alucard with rage in her eye. Alucard looked back at her with shock expressed on his face and then laughed.

"I won't ask again. My,What passion you have for your humanity?"

Her eye softened as she realized how she was acting.

"I just…I'm s…"

Integra turned away and started driving. They arrived to the mansion. She got out of the car and ran into the mansion. Alucard followed her but she slammed her bedroom door.

Integra stood in front of a mirror. She could hear the insults course through her mind.

"Cougar!"

"Old bag!"

"The iron maiden is beginning to rust!"

Integra looked into the mirror. Her reflection became older and more wrinkles started to form. Her hair turned from golden into a faded gray. Her eye widen in shock of the sight. Then the reflection smiled a wide evil grin back to her.

"You are near death! Don't you feel it?!"

"No…"

Integra put her fist through the mirror. The sound forced Alucard to open the door. He ran to Integra who now the floor was holding her hand.

"Go away!"

Alucard ignored her and walked to her nightstand next to her bed. He took out a first aid kit. He walked and kneeled down in front of her. He took her hand and licked the blood that dripped slowly from her small cuts.

"Words have never left their mark like this on your mind, Integra. There is something more than this night that weights heavy you."

Integra looked at him with a tear in her eye.

"I'm going through menopause. I lost my chance to have children."

"I never knew you wanted children…"

"I never had the opportunity! Between fighting vampires, Iscariot, Millennium and waiting for you, I lost my life! I have nothing but an organization that will come to an end with my death."

Silence filled the air between them. She looked away from him and wiped her eye. Alucard finished with his first aid and got up from the floor. He started to walk away when…

"I'm sorry for earlier…"

He turned back to her.

"I can't turn. I see you and Seras and I am envious but afraid. I am afraid of turning into a monster that has no control over her bloodlust. With my past decisions to murder humans and monsters alike, I am afraid that I'll surpass your cruelty. I just can't."

Alucard reached and helped her to her feet. He touched her face. He moved slowly towards her but he saw the hurt in her eye. He pulled and walked away from her. He closed the door behind him leaving her alone with her angry thoughts.

"Master!"

Seras walked up to him with blood packs in hand.

"How was the party? Did you…"

"The night was a disaster!"

"Oh! I'm sorry."

She handed him one of the blood packs.

"Thank you."

Alucard drank the whole blood pack quickly.

"Wow! You were hungry!"

"How nauseating?! Does this blood taste odd to you?"

Seras drank from hers.

"No, it tastes fine to me."

"I'm going to sleep. I just want this night to be over."

"It's not even midnight yet…"

Alucard walked away and down to his room.

"I'm…"

His eyes became heavy. He fought hard to keep them open but couldn't overcome the sudden tiredness. As he fell back, his coffin opened for him. He collapsed into it. The coffin closed its lid.


	4. Chapter 4

The Wishing Well

Dark Seraphim410

Chapter 4

"What a peculiar sleep?"

Alucard awoke in his coffin.

"What? I…"

He started to cough as he felt pressure within his chest. He pushed the lid with all his might but it didn't move.

"Master! I thought I heard a…"

Seras walked into his room and heard the noise coming from the coffin. She ran to it and opened the lid.

"Master?!"

Alucard leaned over the side of his coffin and vomited blood.

"The blood from last night? My body didn't absorb it. Why?"

He looked up at Seras. She gasped and took a step back.

"What?"

"We have to report to Integra. Now!"

Seras pulled Alucard out of his coffin. She helped him to his feet but he couldn't stand. She helped him walk with one of his arms over her shoulders. They walked out of the room and to Integra's office. Seras pushed the door opened.

"Seras?! Alucard?! Where are your manners? The King is in our present."

Integra sat at her desk and the King sat across from her with a dog on his lap. The King and Integra stood up as the door opened and the dog jumped to the floor. The King blocked Seras and Alucard's view of Integra.

"Forgive us, Your Highest but something has happened to Alucard."

Integra started to walk to them. Seras and Alucard saw her for the first time. Integra had lost her wrinkles and gained back her missing eye.

"Your eye?! You're younger. Are you a vampire?"

Seras asked as she helped Alucard into a chair. He leaned forward and placed his head in his hands.

"No, idiot, I just have my youth back. What's wrong with Alucard?"

Integra walked to Alucard and held his head up. His vision seemed to spin as he tried to force on her. He smiled softly but even that seemed to hurt.

"You are always beautiful in my eyes even if I can't see straight."

He tried to laugh but was too weak to make the sound. He instead coughed. Integra was surprised when she felt his breath against her skin.

"Are you breathing? Your eyes are brown. You're warm! It's as if you were…"

"Human?"

Integra got up and stepped back. She turned to the King. Alucard held his forehead.

"Several members of the party have reported strange changes that seem to have occurred over night. Some have positive as in your case. Other on the other hand, some have been drastic such as the case of these women."

He handed her a folder.

"The manner must be urgent if Your Highest is handing it personally."

She opened the folder and flipped the report and pictures of four women in their eighty's.

"This is impossible! Shannon and the others from the party seemed to have aged over sixty years."

"They're in the hospital. It seems the change has taken a toll on their bodies."

"What could change a vampire into a human? Age and rejuvenate people?"

"And turn my daughter into a bitch."

"Your Highest, I know your daughter's manners are a bit a on the unkempt side but I don't believe it's enough to warrant name calling."

"No, Integra. She's the dog at my feet."

Integra looked down at the dog that was shaking behind the King.

"What could have done this?"

"The wishing well?"

Alucard said softly.

"Wishing wells are not real."

"Yes, Your Highest, they are not but they could still be used as a tool for witches. What of the crew for the party? Are they all accounted for?"

"No. The young lady who was operating the wishing well is missing."

"Not anymore!"

A woman suddenly appeared in the middle of the room. Her brown hair flowed down her back and rest against her green cotton dress. Her pale freckled covered face turned to Integra and her crystal blue followed.

"Who the hell are you?"

Integra pulled out her gun along with Seras.

"I am Artemis."

"'Mistress of the Animals'?"

"That is one of my titles, Integra."

"What do you want with us? Why did you do this? What is your purpose here?"

"I gave you and Alucard gifts in order to pay a debt. For everyone else, for fun! I mean that Shannon and her friends were really disrespectfully to you. So when they come to the wishing well and placed their wishes, I had something else in mind. Then I turned the Princess into the bitch she truly is. I must say I am very impressed with my work. I mean look at you, Integra. No amount of plastic surgery would bring your youth back like this. I turned back time for you, Integra. You're a normal young woman again. And you, Alucard…"

Artemis stepped forwards towards Alucard but Integra placed on her forehead.

"Don't you go near him."

"Ooh, aren't you protective of him? I'll stay put. Alucard wished to grow old with you. No one can grow old if they're a vampire! So I turned him human."

"Change them back!"

Artemis turned to the King.

"You can't order me around Your Highest. Just remember, I could easily turn you into the cowardly lion that you are if I pleased but I don't think that would be fun."

"What is your purpose?"

"What? Are you deaf, Integra? I did this for you because you and Alucard got me out of a jam a few years back."

"we have never met before."

"She takes different forms…"

Alucard said softly as he lifted his head.

"Usual bear, cat, deer…"

"Deer!"

The word targeted an image in her mind. Artemis smiled as Integra's memory flashed in front of her eyes.

"_Alucard, did you hear that?"_

_A fifteen year old Integra drew her gun._

"_Yes, Master, gunshots._

_Alucard drew his guns. They had been walking on the grounds of the mansion. The moon was full and the summer air was humid. Integra had her hair up and her brow was heavy with sweat._

_More shots followed._

"_Over there!"_

_Integra pointed. She and Alucard walked quickly to a wooden area with larges willows and over grown bushes. In a clearing, an injured deer was laying on the ground. Integra walked up to the deer._

"_Be careful, Master. Injured animals are unpredictable."_

_Integra kneeled down before the deer._

"_It's been shot in the leg."_

"_Get away from that deer!"_

_Alucard turned around and pointed his gun to the voice that came from behind._

"_More food! Perfect! I'll have the deer for an appetizer, you as the main course and you, little girl, will make a special dessert."_

_The male vampire flashed his fangs towards them. Integra got up with her gun pointed._

"_You dare trespass on the Hellsing grounds just for food. You must be the most pathetic excuse of a vampire I have ever seen."_

"_Bitch! I don't know who the hell you are but you're dead."_

_The vampire pointed his gun to Integra but she fired first. One shot hit him between the eyes and other hit in the chest, striking him in the heart._

"_Beautiful shooting, Master!"_

"_I've been practicing."_

_Integra turned to the deer._

"_Let's see if…"_

_The deer suddenly got up and hopped away._

"You were the deer?"

"Yep!"

"If you have this much power why did you not kill that vampire yourself?"

"I was bored that night. I wanted to see what you two were going to do with me. If you had tried to kill me, I would just have killed you. Instead, you saved me from the vampire."

"Why didn't I see you for what you were?"

"Please, Alucard. You might have been the most powerful vampire to walk the earth but you are no match for my power. You didn't see because I didn't want you to.

I think you two are so cute. He wishes to have the ability to grow old and you wishing to be young again. In due time, you'll see how much fun this is."

"Turn everyone back."

"No, Integra! I do whatever I want. You're just going to have to wait and see if I want to change any of you back."

Artemis broke out in laugher and she began to pull her trigger.

"I'm not the one that you should be attending to right now, Integra."

Artemis pointed to Alucard. Integra turned her head to him. Alucard's eyes rolled back and he fell out of the chair. Seras caught him before he fell to the floor.

"Master!"

Integra turned back to Artemis and pulled the trigger. Artemis disappeared and the bullets hit the wall.

"Isn't this fun?!"

Artemis' voice echoed around the room. Integra ran to Alucard. Seras placed him on the floor.

"Alucard, wake up! Wake up!"


	5. Chapter 5

The Wishing Well

Dark Seraphim410

Chapter 5

Integra paced back and forth as she waited for word on Alucard's condition. She stopped and leaned her back against the wall. She looked up to the ceiling and sighed placing her hands in her pocket. She pulled out a cigar and lighter. She placed the cigar in her mouth.

"Hey!"

Seras pulled the cigar out of Integra's mouth."

"You quit twenty years ago!"

"Seras, give me that back. That's an order."

Integra reached for the cigar but Seras pulled away.

"You're in a hospital. You can't smoke here anyway. Look, I know you're worried about Master. So am I, but I made a promise to you to make sure you wouldn't smoke again."

Seras could see the anger turn to worry on Integra's face. Integra turned away from Seras.

"Is there any news on Master?"

Integra didn't answer Seras as she walked to door of Alucard's room. She looked through the little window. She could see Alucard still unconscious. He was connected to a heart monitor and blood was pumping into his body.

"Why did I go to that party?"

Integra whispered and closed her eyes to hold back tears. She felt Seras place a hand on her shoulder.

"He'll be fine."

Integra looked up and saw the doctor walked towards to the door. Dr. Sonya Mathis opened the door and stood in front of it.

"Dr. Mathis, how is he?"

"This is a first. I just did a test on a man who was a vampire just twelve hours ago."

"Doctor?!"

"I'm sorry, Sir Integra, but the whole situation with this Artemis is a medicinal first. He is suffering from dehydrogenation and anemia. I'm giving him fluids and blood as we speak. He'll be fine in a few days. Now Sir Integra, you are the last person from the group of people that Artemis changed. I haven't examinec you yet. You're going to nee…"

Integra passed the doctor and walked into the room. She closed the door behind her. She breathed in hard as she tried to calm her racing heart. She walked to Alucard. She ran her fingers gently against his forehead. Alucard moaned softly as he opened his eyes. His eyes were blurred but he could make out who was there. He smiled.

"Integra! I had a strange dream…"

His eyes cleared.

"But now I see it wasn't a dream. So am..."

"Human. Yes!"

Alucard turned away from Integra and lay on his side.

"I don't want you to see me like this."

"Like what?"

Alucard put quiet. She walked around the bed and looked at him.

"Like what, Alucard? Sick? Weak? We have seen each other in many different lights. This is temporary. You'll feel better in a few days. I promise you, we will find Artemis. You will be back to your vampire self once more."

Silent filled the air between them as they both realized that there was a possibility that Integra's promise wouldn't be accomplished. Integra pulled up a chair and sat down. Alucard reached for her hand and took it. She smiled at him.

"I'm sorry for my weakness."

He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. She shook her head. Alucard turned on his back and laughed.

"Rest. You need your strength."

Alucard closed his eyes and fell to sleep soon after. Integra sat back in her chair and breathed deeply as a realization fully settled in.

"He's human."


	6. Chapter 6

The Wishing Well

Dark Seraphim410

Chapter 6

Alucard was sitting in the dining room. He stared at the steam vegetables that lay out in front of him. He grabbed a fork and poked a broccoli. He brought it to his mouth but pulled it away at the last moment. He sighed and put the fork down. He reached into his new black suit jacket pocket and pulled out a blood pack. He smiled as he brought it to his mouth. He started to drink.

"What are you doing?"

Alucard turned to his side with blood pack straw in his mouth and saw Integra standing there. He pulled the blood pack away from his mouth.

"Give me that! You're going to get yourself sick!"

Integra took the blood pack away from him. Alucard pinched his nose as he felt a hit to his pride.

"Alucard, we are doing everything we can in order to find Artemis but for now you're going to have to deal with being human. Humans can't survive on a blood diet."

Integra pulled out a chair and sat down next to Alucard.

"How could humans eat survive on food? This food looks disgusting. There is no pleasure or thrill behind it. As a vampire, every drop of blood was ecstasy, especially your blood, Integra. Yours was the sweetest blood I ever tasted."

Alucard smiled at her and then turned his head back to the food in front of him.

"I feel lost."

Integra felt her heart sunk as she heard the struggle in his voice. She thought hard to find a way to help him and came up with an idea.

"Come with me."

The unseasonal warm wind blow softly against their face as Alucard followed Integra on the grounds of Hellsing. The wind carried her scent to his nose and he breathed it in to enjoy it. Alucard grabbed her hand. She stopped walking and turned to him. He pulled her towards him. He smiled at her.

"I think we're at a nice spot."

Integra said softly as she pulled away from him. She sat a basket on the ground.

"What are you doing here?"

Alucard asked as he and Integra sat down. She reached into the basket and pulled out a item.

"Put this on."

"A blindfold?"

Alucard pulled off his sunglasses. As his eyes tried to adjust to the sunlight, he placed the blindfold over them.

"Human food is not only for nutrition, it can be pleasurable as well."

She pulled out a bowl of fruits from the basket. She picked a strawberry and brought it to his mouth. He could smell its sweetness and felt its moisture.

"Bite down, Alucard."

He wrapped his lips around the strawberry and bit down.

"You always had me eating out of your hands."

Alucard smiled and Integra chuckled. She brought up another one to his lips. He went to bite it but Integra jokily pulled away. She smiled as she brought it back to his lips and he bit down.

After a few minutes of being fed fruits, Alucard pulled off the blindfold. He reached for a strawberry from the bowl and brought to Integra's lip. She bit down on the tip. He bit the rest of fruit. He looked into her eyes and Integra moved the bowl away from her. He got on his knees and moved towards her. He placed a hand on her face. He moved his hand to the back of her neck and gently moved her to his lips.

Their lips connected. He pulled her body to him and wrapped his arms about him. They could taste the strawberry's juices on each other's lips. She ran her fingers through his hair as they fell slowly to the ground.

He began to kiss her neck when the air suddenly became cold and the skies darken. Integra could feel drops fall on her face. Rain quickly fell upon them breaking the love spell between them. Alucard got up and helped Integra up. He took of his jacket and held over them as they ran back to the mansion.

"We have to get out of these wet clothes before we got sick."

Integra said as she stopped in front of her bedroom door. She turned around to Alucard.

"Yes, we should."

He stepped to her. He looked into her eyes as he dropped his jacket to the floor. Integra's breathing became fast as he wrapped his arm around her. He bent down to her and kissed her passionately. She ran her fingers through his hair and pulled him closer. He raised his arm over her and leaned against the door. Their bodies touched as their kiss started a furious fire between them.

Integra reached behind for the doorknob behind her and opened the door. She pulled him by his tie into his room. She used his body to close the door as she slammed him against it. He pulled her to him. He turned her around and leaned her back against the door. He brought his lips to hers and kissed her.

As their lips dancing together, she untied his tie. She grabbed his shirt and ripped it opened. The buttons fell in every direction as he pulled off her jacket. He brought his lips to her neck and she grasped as he kissed her firmly. He reached for her shirt and with each button he opened he kissed exposed skin. The shirt fell to the floor. He reached her and unhooked her bra. She let it fell off of her.

He got down on his knees. He brought his lips to her nipple and licked it. She moaned with touch of his tongue. He brought his hand to her pants and opened them. He pulled them exposing her feminine parts to him. He stood up and stared at her.

"What?"

"You have the body of a goddess."

He wrapped his arms around her and placed his hands on her buttocks. He picked her up and walked her to bed. He sat her down. She reached for his pants and opened them. He kissed her as he pulled them down. She couldn't help but look at his body. Integra brushed as he laid her on her back.

Alucard ran his fingers against her hips. She opened up to him and moaned as she felt his breath against her opening. She gasped as his tongue looped against her. She ran her finger through his hair as each stoke seemed to send a shock wave of ecstasy over her body.

"Alucard… Take me!"

"Not yet. I haven't had my full."

He continued to enjoy the taste of her. She let go of his hair and gripped the bed sheets. She titled her head back and moaned his name. He took pleasure in her moans as they continued to roll off her lips. He reached for her breasts and messaged them sending her to new heights of rapture.

Her face became hot and red as he pulled away from her. He was on top of her staring into her eyes with burning passion. She trembled as he took her hands and held them down over her head. She gripped her head against his and he entered her. She screamed with the combined sound of ecstasy and pain. She wrapped her legs around him as her pleasure increased. He reached down to her breast. He lifted it to his lips and sucked. He wrapped his arms under her sending himself deeper into her.

With each thrust, Integra could feel herself losing control of her body. She seemed to be on fire as she dragged her nails into his back cutting into him. He moaned and tilted his head back as her scratches excited him. He pulled away from her. He grabbed her leg and lifted it to his shoulder. He entered her once more and held her by her hips.

"Alucard… I..."

Alucard saw her face filled with intensity and bliss as he felt her tightening around him. She screamed as they reached their ultimate height of ecstasy. She felt her body shake to the slightest touch.

Alucard came to her chest and rested against her breasts. She ran her fingers against his hair and kissed his forehead. Their breathing seemed to be equal one another as they tried to calm their racing heart.

Alucard rolled onto his back. Integra turned to and rested on his chest. They wrapped their arms around each other. She could hear his heartbeat. His heartbeat combined with her body heat calmed them both to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

The Wishing WellDark Seraphim410Chapter 7

"There's nothing more we can do. He doesn't have much longer."

Integra heard soft echoes surround her as she stood down a long hallway of the Hellsing mansion. Crimson red curtains flow violent in the wind as a storm started to form. Integra took a deep breath to calm herself. She started to walk down the darkened hallway, and heard rain began to fall. She didn't understand why but her heart raced and she broke out in a cold sweat. With each step her body shook more violently than the last.

"He's lost too much blood… He's dying…"

Integra stopped in front of a door at the end of the hallway.

"Who are you talking about?! Answer me! What is happening?"

The sound of a heart monitor replaced the haunting voices. The sound reached an ear piercing pitch. Integra covered her ears to protect them from the sound but it was no use. She fell to her knees from the pain.

"Stop that noise!"

She reached for the door hoping relief was on the other side. She crawled inside and closed the door, leaving the sound behind. She stood and rested her head against the door as she regained her strength. She wiped away sweat and tears from her face.

Integra heard a breath being drawn behind her. She turned around slowly in fear of what she might see. She realized she was standing in a hospital room. A body covered with a bloody white sheet laid on a bed in the middle of the room. A hand covered in blood fell out of the sheet.

Integra walked to the bed. Her hand shook as she reached for the sheet. She dropped the sheet and jumped as she saw who it was.

"Alucard…"

Alucard laid there with a shotgun wound in his chest. His eyes were rolled back. Blood ran down from his lips as he drew his last breath. His blood dripped from the wound. Then the heart monitor sounded its alert as his heart stopped.

"No!"

Integra forced her eyes opened and jumped up. Her breathing was heavy and her heart raced. The storm had cleared and the sunlight slowly rose into her bedroom. She looked over to her side and found Alucard still sleeping with a smile on his face. He was holding her in his arms. She pulled away from him trying her hardest not to wake him. She walked to her bedroom.

Minutes after a shower, Integra walked quietly out of her bedroom.

"Sir Integra, there's an update!"

"Seras, even the dead have ears. Keep your voice down."

Seras stopped in front of Integra.

"Okay but why are we whispering? Have you seen Master? I believe he should hear this too. I haven't seen him since yesterday."

Integra's mind scrambled to find a lie to tell Seras as her cheeks became red. Seras stared at her.

"What?"

"Why are you blushing? I just asked if you seen Master. You seem different too. It's almost like you have a glow to your skin. Are you sure you haven't seen Master?"

"No!"

Integra answered quickly. Just then Alucard rolled onto his stomach and let out a grunt.

"Is there someone in your room?"

Seras stepped towards the door but Integra blocked her way.

"No… There's no one in my room."

Seras' eyes widen as she realized what was happening.

"You and Master? Last night? So that was what I heard. How cute!"

"Shut up!"

Integra kicked Seras' shin.

"Hey, you didn't have to do that!"

"You will keep quiet on this matter, is that understood? Now, you had something to report."

"Um Yes. Shannon Taylor died last night. The others are in critical condition. The doctor says that their bodies are not adjusting to the changes, but I could see that Alucard's has."

Integra pushed Seras to the wall.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it."

Integra walked away from Seras as her nightmare flooded her mind. She reached her office and sat down. With her head in her hands a realization set in.

"I must find a way to change Alucard back."


	8. Chapter 8

The Wishing WellDark Seraphim410Chapter 8

Alucard stood in the corner of Integra's office as he and Integra discussed the solution at hand.

"The Kingdom has exhausted all of it resources and we have stepped up our efforts but still nothing on this 'Artemis'."

"Any news on the others?"

"No, the princess is still a dog and the women are still in critical condition."

"I see. I have done some research and it seems that my father had a series of devices made that would trap any supernatural belong in an electronic field."

"I remember. I was used as the lab rat to test them out."

"I know, Alucard. Everything is in Father's notes. Seras, follow these directions and install them around the mansion."

Integra handed Seras papers.

"Go. You're dismissed."

Seras walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. Integra started to look over her papers on her desk. Alucard smiled and walked towards Integra. Images of the night before flooded his mind as he stood next to her. He placed his hands on her shoulders making her stop her work.

"I was surprised when I didn't found you next to me this morning. I thought I had dreamt what happened last night but then I took my first breath of the morning and I had your scent all over me."

He ran his fingers through her hair. He moved her hair over her shoulder and started to kiss her neck. Integra felt herself falling for his touch as she tilted her head to her side letting her neck become more exposed to him. Integra closed her eyes as she enjoyed his kisses but then flashes of her nightmare came to mind. She shook her head and pulled away from him.

"Alucard, stop! I have work to do. If we are to change back, I must find a way to get Artemis to us."

"Yes but what if I don't want to change back."

"What?"

Integra's head shot up from her paper with his remark. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black jewelry box. Her eyes followed his hand as he placed the box on her desk.

"Open it."

Integra reached for the box and opened it. She looked inside. It was a golden ring with a twelve cart diamond in the middle. She knew what he was asking of her.

"I wish to grow old with you and I can now."

Integra brought her hand to the bridge of her nose and rubbed it. She placed her box back down on the desk.

"I can't."

"What?"

Alucard walked to the front of the desk to look at her but she looked away. She chose her words closely as she looked back at him.

"Last night was a weak moment on my part."

"I have many words to describe how you were last night but weak is not one of them. We had each other. I enjoyed your taste. You moaned for me to take you. As I was inside of you, I could see the flames of passion in your eyes for me. I thought I saw…"

He reached across the desk for her hands but she pulled away.

"Are you going to sit there and tell me you don't share the same emotions as I?"

Integra sat there in silence. She turned her chair to face away from him.

"When we find Artemis, we both are changing back. You will become the murderous vampire you once were and I back to an old maid. What happened between us will not be disgusted again. You and I will not be. Is that understood, Alucard?"

Alucard felt confused.

"I thought I finally broken down the defenses around your heart."

He put up the box.

"Now I see that you have rebuilt your iron fortress and left me no key."

He walked to the door. He wrapped his fingers around the knob but stood there for a moment.

"I understand… My master."

The words hit Integra's heart like a bullet. He pulled the door and left the room. Integra sat back in her chair. She knew that she was doing right by Alucard but her heart screamed at her with pain. Integra picked her papers and tried to pushed the event to the back of her mind but couldn't. She broke down in tears.

"Master!"

Seras walked to Alucard as he stood outside of Integra's office. She noticed the jewelry box in his hand.

"She said yes?! I need to go talk to her."

Seras took a step forward but Alucard slammed his free hand against the door frame blocking her way with his extended arm. He placed the box in his pocket.

"I must believe that Integra is not one to do anything out of weakness."

"What does that mean, Master?"

"I am not your master any more, Seras."

Alucard walked away from Seras and down to his room. The air of the room was cold and heavy. The setting matched his mod. He walked to his closed coffin. He lay on top of it and turned to his side. He reached down to his pocket and pulled out the box. He placed it on his desk. A single tear ran down his face as he thought of her and their only night together.


	9. Chapter 9

The Wishing WellDark Seraphim410Chapter 9

Integra lay in bed staring at the ceiling. The sun's morning light just began to shine through her window warming up the cold room. Pain overwhelmed her head and belly. She turned on her side and faced the doorway. Integra heard the similar sounds of heavy footsteps that haunted her every dawn and dust for the past month.

Alucard stopped in front of Integra's bed room door. He brought his hand up with his knuckles locked. He went to knock on the door but didn't bring himself to finish the action. He pulled back. He heard footsteps from behind and quickly walked to the end of the hall.

Integra got up and ran quickly to her bathroom. She was vomiting as Seras opened her door.

"Sir Integra?"

"Seras, what the hell are you doing in my room?"

"There's news on the Princess and the others."

Integra walked out of her bathroom feeling empty but still in pain.

"Go on."

"They all have changed back."

"I see."

Integra stood there in silence. Hurt was spelled out on her face as she looked down at the floor knowing that she and Alucard might be next.

"Integra, why don't you talk to him? Tell him you've made a mistake."

"Seras?!"

"I'm just saying that…"

"That nothing! You will not speak of this again! Now get out!"

"Yes sir."

Seras left the room and closed the door. She was about to walk when she heard breathing coming from the end of the hall. She walked to the edge of the hallway and stopped. Alucard was leaning against the wall around the corner in the shadow.

"Go talk to her."

"What is wrong with her?"

"Just the flu. Go talk to her."

"Is she all right?"

"Don't ignore me! I said go talk to her."

"Why should I? She doesn't want me to be at her side."

"It is obvious that you are both in pain over this. Go talk to her before it's too late."

Alucard turned from the corner and faced Seras. He formed a fist in anger.

"And why should I?! She is the one…"

Alucard caught himself as he realized that he was yelling at the top of his lungs. Integra turned her head shapely to the door. Her heart jumped at the sound of his voice. She walked to it and placed her hand against it. Alucard walked to the door and did the same. They could feel each other through the door and the hurt flooded their hearts once more.

Alucard closed his eyes to remember the last time he was in that room. He heard her moans of ecstasy in his mind. He smelled her scent around him. He saw her face filled with delight as he made love to her. The moment put a smile on his face but a pain in his heart.

"I just can't, Seras."

Seras shook her head.

"I think you should but what do I know?"

Alucard walked away from Seras. Integra walked away from her door and changed into a suit. She was about to leave for her office when she ran to her bathroom and vomited again.

"I can't wait for this flu to pass."

She walked out of her bedroom and to her office.

"Sir Integra, a letter from the princess just came for you."

Integra stopped just in front of her office door as Seras walked up to her. She handed her the letter.

"Thank you, Seras. You are dismissed. Have your rest."

Seras walked away from Integra. Integra opened the letter and then opened the door. She read the letter as she walked to her chair. She sat down and noticed that something moved in the corner of the room. She pulled out her gun and pointed at the shadow in the corner.

"Damn it, Alucard. I could have shot you! Why are you in here?"

Alucard walked to her desk as she put down her gun. He placed a box of crackers on the desk.

"Seras tells me you're sick. I heard some time ago that crackers help with vomiting."

She took the box.

"Thank you."

She looked up at him and noticed that he was wearing his red coat and Hellsing gloves.

"Why are you wearing that?"

"You want me back to the way I was and whatever you wish I will follow, my master."

Integra turned away from him slightly. Alucard tried to address the hurt between them but the words seemed to be lost to him.

"May I ask what is in the Princess' letter?"

"I believe that she is apologizing for her actions on the night of the party but with the language that the youth has adopted I couldn't tell. She is the next in line for the crown and she can't even write an apology letter."

Integra slammed the letter on her desk. Integra shifted in her chair uncomfortable and sunk into it. She tried to bring herself to look at Alucard but knew the hurt would show. Alucard opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out. He looked down towards the floor and now both feeling uncomfortable around each other. He turned around to walk away from not only Integra but the pain as well.

"I am a little disappointed in the two of you."

Artemis stood between the two of them. Alucard turned around. Integra quickly reached into a draw and pulled out a remote. She pressed a button to activate her father's capturing device. Integra smiled as she heard the device turned on but then the lights started to flicker. Then the power to the mansion went out completely. Integra stood there shock.

"I knew that wasn't going to work. Like I said, I am a little disappointed in the two of you."

Artemis stepped towards Integra and Alucard pulled out his gun. He pointed to the back of Artemis' head.

"Stay away from her!"

"Or what? You'll pull the trigger. You won't. I could disappear before the bullet left the barrel and then what. You could hit Integra and even kill her. Could you live with that, Alucard?"

Alucard looked and saw that Integra was in the line of fire if Artemis moved. He put his gun down slowly.

"Why haven't you changed us? Everyone else has changed, why not us? Answer me!"

"I gave you two a gift and I am not a taker backer. Besides you'll thank me one day, Integra."

"Change us back!"

"No, Integra! By the way, how's your stomach feeling? Does it feel like its twisting and turning?"

Integra held her stomach as Artemis laughed. She turned to a waste basket and took it behind her desk. She got down on her knees and vomited.

"What are you doing to her?"

Alucard made a fist and lunged forwards. He missed as Artemis disappeared and reappeared behind him. He turned and tried again but still missed.

"I have done nothing to her. It's what you two have done that is making her sick. By the way, you two are hotter than porn."

Alucard quickly pulled out his guns and fired at Artemis. She disappeared quickly.

"Don't you two get tired of this song and danced? I am not a ghoul. I am beyond your league."

Artemis disappeared. Integra pulled away from the waste basket and got up.

"Damn it. Why didn't the device work? That was the only thing that could have captured her. If you don't find another way we can't change…"

"Why do you want us to change?"

Integra turned to him. He put his guns away. Alucard got down the floor and crawled to her.

"Is it because you want me back on your leash?"

Alucard got up and stood just inches away from her.

"Or is it the monster you miss?"

Alucard suddenly wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to him. Her hand jerked forward and rested against his chest.

"Or does the reason go deeper than that? Is it fear?"

Alucard looked for the answer in her eyes. She tried to hide her emotions by slapping him across the face. She pulled away from him and walked to the front of her desk as if to have something between them.

"Don't you dare touch me like that again!"

"Your face might be able to hide your emotions again but your eyes don't lie. I want to know your fear, Integra. I know the desire between us is great but why do you deny it?"

She supported herself by placing her hands on the desk, her upper body bend slightly over. She breathed in deeply and sighed.

"I fear your mortality, Alucard. I fear your death. As a vampire, you seemed indestructible but now that you are human, I could truly lose you. There is your answer! Are you satisfied? Now, go on and laugh at my childish thoughts and fears. Go on!"

He walked to Integra and placed a hand on her shoulder. She pulled away from him.

"I don't need your pity."

"Nor am I giving it."

She turned to him. He wrapped his arms around her.

"There is no such thing as immortality. Even vampires could be killed."

Integra looked down away from him.

"I can't believe how foolish I'd been."

"You can never be a fool. Fear gets to the best of us."

Alucard reached inside of his pocket and pulled out the ring.

"Vampire or human, I am bound to you. I have slaughtered in your name and honor. I have fought my back from the abyss and now I have you in my arms. I wish to grow old with you. Marry me, Integra?"

"No."

Alucard pulled away confused.

"Why not?"

"You didn't get down on one knee."

Alucard laughed. He lowered himself. He kneeled before her.

"I would be my honor to be your husband. Will you marry me?"

"Yes, I will…"

Integra suddenly held her belly. She ran to the waste basket leaving Alucard holding the ring. He got up and walked to her as he put the ring away. She was holding her hair back as she vomited.

"You should see a doctor."

"She'll be fine."

Artemis reappeared sitting on Integra's desk looking at her perfect nails. Alucard turned around and pulled out his gun. He pointed it at her.

"Oh cute! Integra and Alucard sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love then comes marriage then comes Integra with the baby carriage."

"I'm pregnant!"

"Correct! Give the girl a gold star!"

Integra stood up behind Alucard. He turned his head to her as he lowered his gun. He turned to her and brought his hand to her belly. He got down on his knees and lifted her shirt. He placed a kiss on her belly. Integra ran her fingers through his hair as she enjoyed the moment.

"Never in my wildest dream would I have thought that I would be given the gift of life after lifetime of being the shadow of death."

"You two don't have to thank me now."

Annoyed by her presence, Alucard turned around and shot at Artemis. She disappeared.

"How rude?!"

Alucard turned back to Integra and rested his head against her belly. Feeling anew and overwhelmed with joy, a tear ran down his cheek.

The End


End file.
